Victor Lee (Battle Star)
Victor Lee is Red Battle Star Ranger, leader of the Battle Star Rangers, with the designation number "1". He is the younger brother of the EAGLE base captain. Biography Battle Star When the Black Cross Army launched an assault on the EAGLE bases in America, a force led by Gold Mask attacked the Touhoku base, slaughtering everyone with only Victor surviving after watching his brother die. Along with the survivors of the other bases, Victor was summoned to Snack Gon, the secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by America's EAGLE Commander Captain Zandar. There they were given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Zandar told them that they are the Power Rangers Battle Star, the world's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Their first battle was with Gold Mask, who they destroyed with the Battle Star Storm. Following the end of the Battle Star Ranger's first battle, Victor would become, as Red ranger and leader of what would be recognized as the first Power Rangers Team, the leader of the Power Rangers legacy that fought evil to protect the Earth and beyond. Power Rangers Trump Squad vs. Battle Star to be added Personality Before the Black Cross Army's attack, Victor was undergoing special training in combat planning and strategy. He is a natural born leader and tactician. While still young and brash at times, he showed a maturity level well beyond his years. Victor was also the "Ace Striker" for the EAGLE American Soccer Team. He was a master of disguise and an expert sharpshooter. Red Battle Star Ranger As the Red Battle Star Ranger, Victor was team leader of the group and often helped coordinate the group attacks such as the "Battle Star Storm or Battle Star Hurricane." Victor carried a number of special weapons such as a blaster (Silver Shotgun) and a multi-purpose whip whose end could transform into a number of different weapons such as a drill or claw "(Super) Red Whip Blade." It can also stiffen into a fighting pole. He rides the supercharged motorcycle "Red Machine" which can race at high speeds and was later replaced by the “Red Star” super cycle. *Victor can use his goggles to transmit a signal which can be read as a secret message. Goranger signal.png| Arsenal * Battle Star Jet Packs * (Super) Red Whip Blade ** Spear Blade ** Drill Blade * Silver Shotgun * Red Machine * Red Star *Varikikyun *Variccune * Red Hunter Techniques *'Battle Star Charge' - Transfers energy to charge up a weakened fellow Ranger, to the point of being able to restore a heartbeat. Used alongside Blue Battle Star Ranger, Yellow Battle Star Ranger and Pink Battle Star Ranger to recharge an injured Green Battle Star Ranger. Ep. 5: Immortal Gas-Person *'Red Spark' - A high voltage current transmitted from Victor's suit through the Red Bute. It is Akarenger's 'Ultra C' attack. Ep. 11: Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell *'Kick' - A Masked Rider Kick-esqe attack was used while fighting Sun Halo Azkaban. Ep. 20: Sun Halo Azkaban vs. Red Battle Star Ranger / Red Kick Ep. 70: Stop the Space Express **'Triangle Leap' - Performed to elude an opponent before the Red Kick. Ep. 71: The Earth Migration Plan *'Akarenger Punch' Ep. 29: The Mysterious Seal Train / Red Punch Ep. 32: No Response from Varricune Design Victor wears a red cloth suit, with a yellow "V" design across his chest. He wears white boots and gloves. He has a pinup collar, which is much taller than that of his comrades, signifying him as the leader, and a red cape. He wears a black belt, holding his gun holster, with the team's "5" symbol as a large belt buckle. His helmet is red with a blue visor in the shape of his weapon, the Red Whip, with a winged, yellow "1" on the forehead. Behind the scenes Portrayal Victor Lee was portrayed by Paolo Montalbán. In the video game Power Rangers Dash, Victor was voiced by Emmett Skilton who voiced various characters in Power Rangers. Notes *The Red Battle Star Ranger was nearly called "the Star Ranger", the original name for Battle Star. *He is the only member of his team to not be seen on any of the Power Rangers Action Card Game Series 3 cards with any of the Mega Rangers. A yet to be announced Red Ranger appears in his place instead on a Megaforce Red card. **He would later be seen on a Megaforce Red card in the concept art for Series 6 in the Power Rangers Action Card Game. *He is the only male Ranger on his team with white boots instead of black. Appearances **''Ep. 7: Wolf Corps'' **''Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang'' **''Ep. 9: Variccune Secret Strategy'' **''Ep. 10: Wind Speed at 100 Meters'' **''Ep. 11: The Escape From Ear Hell'' **''Ep. 12: Burning Hell'' **''Ep. 13: Defeat the Human Bomb'' **''Ep. 14: The Mysterious Skull Mansion'' **''Ep. 15: Big Raging Variccune'' **''Ep. 16: The Eye in the Mirror'' **''Ep. 17: A Demonic Cemetery'' **''Ep. 18: Attack According to the Secret Plan'' **''Ep. 19: The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea'' **''Ep. 20: Sun Halo Azkaban vs. Red Battle Star Ranger'' **''Ep. 21: The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity'' **''Ep. 22: Nightmares of Atlantis'' **''Ep. 23: The End of the Mysterious Airship'' **''Ep. 24: Strong Midomerang, Big Counterattack'' **''Ep. 25: Lamprey Torpedo Attack'' **''Ep. 26: The Dreadful Poison Expert'' **''Ep. 27: Come to Base S.O.S.'' **''Ep. 28: Infiltrate the Underground Base'' **''Ep. 29: The Mysterious Seal Train'' **''Ep. 30: A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines'' **''Ep. 31: Enrage, Five Stars of Justice'' **''Ep. 32: No Varricune'' **''Ep. 33: A Fake Battle Star Ranger'' **''Ep. 34: You Saw the Power of YTC'' **''Ep. 35: Condoler War Bomber Fleet'' **''Ep. 36: The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship'' **''Ep. 37: The Supreme Evil Black Cross King's True Form'' **''Ep. 38: The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure'' **''Ep. 39: The Superpower of the Mysterious Meteorite'' **''Ep. 40: The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Momorenger From Hell'' **''Ep. 41: Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune'' **''Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune'' **''Ep. 43: Enter, the Invincible Varidreen'' **''Ep. 44: Varitank Launches'' **''Ep. 45: Attack of the Marine Hitman'' **''Ep. 46: Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage'' **''Ep. 47: An Angry Battle Star Ranger'' **''Ep. 48: Close Call at the Theme Park'' **''Ep. 49: The Swirling Trick Play'' **''Ep. 50: Dangerous Varidreen'' **''Ep. 51: The Sunset Gunman'' **''Ep. 52: The Murderous Dial'' **''Ep. 53: The Deadly Number 1'' **''Ep. 54: The Volcano's Last Big Eruption'' ***''Power Rangers Battle Star: Fire Mountain's Final Explosion'' **''Ep. 55: Tuthankamen's Curse'' **''Ep. 56: A Demon's Killing Beach'' **''Power Rangers Battle Star: The Movie'' **''Ep. 57: Five-Faced Janette'' **''Ep. 58: His Excellency in the King's Gold Castle'' **''Ep. 59: The Mysterious Big Gold Plan'' **''Ep. 60: The Floating Secret Fortress Island'' **''Ep. 61: The End-Ball Match'' **''Ep. 62: The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion'' **''Ep. 63: The Protruding Cannon'' **''Ep. 64: The Space Army's Big Invasion'' **''Ep. 65: The Black Cross Castle Raid'' **''Ep. 66: Battlers' Big Charge'' **''Ep. 67: Power Down, Andy!'' **''Ep. 68: The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle'' **''Ep. 69: Varikikyun Launches'' **''Ep. 70: Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express'' **''Ep. 71: The Earth Migration Plan'' **''Ep. 72: Varidreen Left to be Dismantled'' **''Ep. 73: A Straight Line'' **''Ep. 74: The Plan to Freeze Earth'' **''Ep. 75: Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy'' **''Ep. 77: Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman'' **''Ep. 78: Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar'' **''Ep. 79: The Formless Assassin's True Form'' **''Ep. 80: Escape to Hope'' **''Ep. 81: The Murder Spy's Trap'' **''Ep. 82: Mystery of the Dollhouse?!'' **''Ep. 83: The Roaring Megalopolis'' **''Final Ep.: Shine Forever, Battle Stars'' **''Power Rangers Battle Star: The Movie'' **''Power Rangers Battle Star: The Blue Fortress'' **''Power Rangers Battle Star: The Red Death Match'' *''Power Rangers Battle Star: Fire Mountain's Final Explosion'' **''Power Rangers Battle Star: The Bomb Hurricane'' * Power Rangers Trump Squad **''Power RangersTrump Squad vs. Battle Star''}} See Also Tsuyoshi Kaijo - his counterpart in Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Category:Power Rangers Battle Star Category:Male Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers Category:Toonwriter Category:Toonwriter PR Series